Sport, construction, military, and law enforcement activities and other potentially hazardous situations often bear a certain level of risk. Helmets are typically used to mitigate the risk of head injury. However, in case of an accident, it is nonetheless extremely important to be able to communicate and ask for help, particularly when the user is alone, in a remote location, and/or potentially unconscious. Indeed, a clear assessment of the situation may be required for efficient assistance and proper prioritization. As another example, athletes may be in a team, but not able to communicate with teammates, e.g., because the teammate is out of sight as a result of being left behind or gone ahead of the group. In case of group activities, circumstances may arise that cause one or more members to become disconnected from the rest of the group and in need of assistance or simply unable to reconnect.
While the flow and sequence diagrams presented herein show an organization designed to make them more comprehensible by a human reader, those skilled in the art will appreciate that actual data structures used to store this information may differ from what is shown, in that they, for example, may be organized in a different manner; may contain more or less information than shown; may be compressed and/or encrypted; etc.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments. Moreover, while the various embodiments are amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosed embodiments.